Non-volatile memory is used in data storage devices such as universal serial bus (USB) flash memory devices or removable storage cards, as well as in data storage devices in computers, servers, electronics, and telecommunications, as illustrative examples. As non-volatile memory ages with passage of time and use of the non-volatile memory, physical and/or electrical characteristics of the non-volatile memory may change as compared to a beginning-of-life condition of the non-volatile memory. Parameters such as read voltages and programming pulse lengths may be adjusted to accommodate the changing characteristics of the non-volatile memory. However, adjusting such parameters may result in the non-volatile memory storing more recent data using recent values of the parameters and also storing older data that was programmed into the non-volatile memory using older values of the parameters. Although re-configuring the non-volatile memory to read and/or write using the older parameters or the newer parameters may enhance an accuracy of data storage and retrieval, transferring sets of parameters into and out of the non-volatile memory to accommodate reading and writing of older data as well as more recent data may cause delays and may impact device read and write latency.